Potion Commotion
by Steffie1
Summary: Nanny accidentally drank one of Igor's potions and became young, extremely attractive and smart. But, she's also very coldhearted and refuses to do any of her work...
1. Way too Forgetful

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Potion Commotion prt 1

Transylvania, home of the deadliest vampire Count Duckula. The country where horrible screams from the castle brings fear to the hearts of the villagers. In fact, they shiver in fear as they hear frightening roars of anger rumble from that horrid castle.

"NANNY!!" Duckula screamed angrilly at the hen in front of him. She replied by looking at him with a confused expression. Igor, who was standing next to her, rubbed his temples as he felt a major migraine starting to pound in his head.  
"Yes, Duckyboos? What is the matter"  
"The door!" Nanny turned her head around to look at the huge hole she had made. She wondered why Igor was shaking his head in defeat.  
"Oh Duckyboos, always joking with your ol' Nanny. T'ere's no door! Only a huge hole." the hen chuckled. Duckula slapped is forehead as a groan escaped his beak. Igor shook his head in disgust.

"Of all the Nannys I chose when I was my ancestors, why did I choose her?" Count Duckula grunted in disgust.  
"Because no one else was willing to work for such little pay?" Igor muttered under his breath.  
"What was that, Igor?" "Oh nothing, M'Lord"  
"Anyways, Nanny, why did you smash through the door"  
"To bring my Duckyboos his cocoa and chocco biccies"  
"But Nanny, you have nothing in your hand."

"Eh?" Nanny clucked as she looked down at her good arm. The tray with the beverage and eats were not there.  
"For the love of...Nanny, go fetch the cocoa and chocco biccies. Igor, please follow her and make sure she doesn't forget this time"  
"As you wish, M'Lord." "OKay, Master Duckula."

As he watched his servants leave, the mallard's angry expression was replaced with one of pity. He remembered what Igor told him a few days ago. Nanny wasn't always like this. In fact, she was extremely smart and attractive eight hundred years ago. But, it all changed when she accidentally drank some of Igor's immortality potion. Igor's smarts weren't affected because he drank another potion beforehand. So, maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the poor hen...

Later, the kitchen

Igor sighed as he watched Nanny make a broccoli sandwich for the young master. She had obviously fogotten why he had sent her here in the first place. But, Igor decided to take advantage of this situation. He excused himself to quickly make a potion. It was a special potion that's supposed to turn you into the complete opposite of what you were. If the master was a proper vampire for a few days, he might decide to become a true one after the effects wore off. He couldn't believe he never saw this potion before in his spellbook before. The solution to his problem was right under his beak the entire time!

The White-Headed Vulture grinned widely as he held the cylinder up high. The brown liquid fizzed as the ingredients blended with one another. The butler chuckled quietly to himself. The liquid looked just like the cocoa drinks his master always drank. He wouldn't even expect a thing if he offered the master this drink. He could always argue the reason why the cocoa was cold was because Nanny made it an hour ago.

The vulture was so ecstatic that he almost uncharacteriscally skipped as he paced back to the kitchen. He quickly poured the potion into the cocoa mug(after he poured the foul cocoa down the kitchen sink) while Nanny wasn't looking. He then took a tray out from the cupboard and placed the mug gently on it. He even added some chocco biccies.

"Nanny, please take the cocoa and chocco biccies to the Master." "Okay, Mr. Igor." the hen nodded in agreement as she took the tray. She then turned her heel to leave. As she left the walked upstairs, Igor ran after her.  
"Nanny, make sure the master drinks every single drop of his cocoa"  
"Oh don't worry, Mr. Igor. Master Duckula always drinks his cocoa"  
"Nanny, he must drink every single drop." Igor stressed each word.  
"What did you say, Mr. Igor?" Igor shuddered. Did she become deafer? At such a convenient time?  
"He must drink the cocoa"  
"What must he do"  
"Drink the cocoa"  
"Okay, Mr. Igor!" Nanny shrugged as she picked the mug up and took a giant swig from the mug.

"No!! Nanny, what have you done?!" Igor screamed in horror as he watched powerlessly how the hen spoilt his plan. The hen clucked in fear as her body suddenly started to glow. As the vulture watched in awe, Count Duckula appeared in a puff of smoke.

"There you are! Why's my cocoa and choccie biccies taking so long?" the angry mallard demanded.  
"M'Lord..." "Hey, why's Nanny glowing"  
"I'm afraid Nanny is in a dilemma"  
"Huh"  
"She accidentally drank one of my potions. I haven't a clue what it might do." He knew it was a blatant lie, but he doesn't want his master to find out what he'd done.

Both fowls turned around in horror as Nanny suddenly screamed in agony. She then collapsed onto her stomach, lifeless.

"Nanny?!" both Count Duckula and Igor shouted in fear as they ran towards her.

To be continued... 


	2. Epilogue

Potion Commotion prt 2

Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

Welcome boy and ghouls to another night filled with horror. The only thing the villagers feared more than Castle Duckula filled with screams would be one filled with deafening silence. What is lurking in that horrible castle tonight?

Inside Castle Duckula, the kitchen

Duckula and Igor sat quietly behind the kitchen table. Concern for the hen filled their entire being. Both fowls had carried the unconscious Nanny to her bedroom with great difficulty. After Igor had checked for any fractures on her skull, the vulture assured his master that the housemaid should wake up soon.

But, that was three hours ago. Igor also started to feel quite concerned for Nanny. Despite how much that old hen annoyed him with her stupidity, he does care for her. As a friend only, mind you. But, several individuals believe they are a couple because of how close they were. It doesn't help the fact Nanny sees him as a husband and the young Master as their child...

"Argh. All this waiting is driving me batty!" Duckula screamed in frustration as he nearly ripped his hair off his head.  
"Maybe we should check on her, M'Lord?" Igor suggested.  
"There's no need to, boys." a soft and silky voice purred as she entered the kitchen. It was a beautiful hen in her twenties. She had the figure of a supermodel. She was also as tall as Igor. Her long, ebony hair curled down to her waist.

But, what really surprised both fowls were two things. One: She wore the same outfit as Nanny (although the dress went down to the knees). Two: Her right arm was in a sling. Igor's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Nanny?!", Duckula's beak hung open in shock, "Are you telling me that's Nanny?" "Yes, M'Lord." "Wow, that potion has to be one that makes people attractive. Maybe you should drink some, Igor?" The butler gritted his teeth at the comment. If it weren't the fact the mallard was his master, he would've given him a special presentation in the torture chamber.  
"M'Lord, the potion Nanny drank was one that swops your personality; maybe one of the side effects was de-aging." "So, you weren't lying when you said Nanny was quite attractive in her day..." "Stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room." Nanny huffed in annoyance.  
"Sorry, Nanny." "Oh please, call me Emma. Nanny makes me sound very old." the hen stated as she twirled her hair with her good hand's index finger.  
"Yes, Nann--erm I mean, Emma." "Good." Emma stated as she leaned against the wall, close to where Igor sat. The elderly vulture felt himself blush when he realized he was staring at her.  
"So Igor, do you think this is permanent?" Duckula asked his butler.  
"I sure hope so, M'Lord"  
"Igor"  
"I beg your forgiveness, M'Lord"  
"Look Duckyboos, I agree with Igor. I prefer my old me being back. In fact, my intelligence is back as well. But, unfortunately I lost my super-strength and invulnerability."

"That's great! Er, I mean about having your intelligence back. Pity about your powers--" Duckula chuckled. He's relieved the hen won't be able to crush him the next time she gives him a hug. "How peculiar. The potion wasn't supposed to do this. Maybe it was a good thing the Master didn't drink it after all. Who knows how it would've affected him"  
"What was that, Igor?" Count Duckula demanded.  
"Oh nothing, M'Lord. Just mumbling to myself about the good ol' days"  
"Well, please think about it quietly to yourself next time, okay? Hey, it's lunchtime. Nanny, what are we having"  
"Well, what do you want"  
"A large sub with lots of tomato, cheese, lettuce, spinach and broccoli"  
"Can't you make it yourself?"

Count Duckula's beak hung to the floor. Igor's expression was similar to a fish out of water. Did they hear right?  
"Pardon me, Nanny?" the mallard squeaked the moment he came over his shock.  
"What, didn't you clean your ears? I said you must make your own lunch. Oh, and all your other meals from now on"  
"But Nanny"  
"No buts! I'm sick and tired of working like a maid! My job was supposed to be the Nanny for the Master. But, lately I became a housekeeper and the cook. Even though I told you how many times I'm not good with house chores and cooking, you always complained about how bad I did my job! To make matters worse, I don't even get paid!"

"But Nanny--" Duckula began, but was cut off when Nanny walked up to him. She kneeled down to be eye-level with him.  
"Forget it, Duckyboos! I refuse to work until I get paid a decent salary!" the hen emphasized her point by prodding her index finger hard on the young master's beak. Believing she made her point across, she turned her heel to leave.

Count Duckula and Igor stared at one another for a moment. After a lot of pondering, Duckula opened his beak to summarize his exact feelings. "I only know the young Emma for only thirty minutes, and I really can't stand her! Why didn't you tell me she was like this"  
"The Emma I know wasn't like this at all. She was always willing to do anything to please the people she likes"  
"So, the potion's making her like this"  
"Yes, M'Lord"

"  
"I miss my old Nanny."

Much later

"Oh Igor, can you please help me?" Emma purred as she flirtingly batted her eyelashes at Igor. The vulture felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks.  
"Of course, Emma. What may I assist you with"  
"Let me just show you..." Emma grinned like a cat that caught a fat canary. She grabbed Igor by the tie and led him to the nearest room. She slammed the door behind her.

Minutes later

Count Duckula was angry. He was calling for Igor and Nanny for an entire hour now; and there was no reply from either of them. "What's the use of having staff, if they don't come when you call them?" the mallard fumed. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard grunting coming from the behind the dining room's closed door. Being curious, he leaned his ear against the door.

"Ugh!" Duckula heard Igor grunt.  
"C'mon Iggypoos, you can do it!" Emma cheered. Duckula's eyes widened. Did he hear right?  
"I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be"  
"But, I know you can do it! Put your back into it"  
"Ugh. I will definitely feel this in the morning"  
"Push harder"  
"UGH"  
"There, you did it!"

"..." Count Duckula's eyes were wide with shock. He was about to charge into the room when he heard Nanny whisper to Igor in an embarrassed tone.  
"Iggypoos"  
"Yes, Emma"  
"The dining table's still quite skew. Let's push it more to the left"  
"Ugh. I'll feel it in the morning..." "Count Duckula, you must stop jumping to conclusions!" the count scolded to himself as he waddled back to his bedroom.

Days went by, and Nanny was still the same. Duckula really started to miss his old Nanny. Nanny would make him his cocoa and choco biccies. Emma would tell him to make it himself. Nanny would tuck him into bed at night with a teddy bear. Emma wanted to know how come someone at his age would still sleep with a teddy bear. Nanny would always disapprove of Igor's attempts of turning his master into a proper vampire by simply telling him about the "good ol' days" in horrible details. Emma called him a wimp for being scared by Igor's stories.

"It's true what they say.", Duckula sighed as he slumped into the sofa, "You only start to miss something when it's gone. Oh, I miss you so much. All the nasty things I said to you, I take them all back. Your big heart is more than enough to make up for your bad points. Oh Nanny, I truly miss you." Duckula buried his face into his hands as he quielty sobbed to himself.

The mallard almost had a heart-attack when the wall disappeared as something large and sturdy suddenly smashed through the door.  
"Nanny, how many times must I tell you to use the door!" Duckula screamed at the person that smashed through the wall. His anger disappeared the moment it dawned on him his Nanny is back to normal.

"Nanny, you're back to normal!" Duckula cheered as he leapt out of the sofa to give his nanny a bone-crushing hug. Pondering what the commotion was all about, Igor stepped into the living room with difficulty. His back still hurts from all the heavy furniture he had to move. He was just as surprised to see Nanny back to normal.

"Igor look, Nanny's back to normal!" Duckula grinned from ear to ear. The hen looked even more confused than normal.  
"I don't get it. Master Duckula always gets really angry with me if I knock the wall down. Yet, he's hugging me now. I'm so confused." Nanny clucked.

"Ah, Nanny is back to her ugly and stupid self. So, the potion finally wore off"  
"Yes, it finally did. And not a moment too soon"  
"Oh dear, what are youse talking about"  
"Nothing to worry about, Nanny. Oh Nanny, can I ask you a favour"  
"Sure thing, Master Duckula"  
"May I have some cocoa and chocco biccies?"

"Of course, me lad. Anything for my Duckyboos." Nanny clucked as she tucked Duckula under her good arm (against his wishes, mind you) and headed for the kitchen. Before she could even leave the living room, she turned around to face Igor. She wore an angry expression on her fact.

"Who you calling ugly and stupid?" Nanny demanded as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Well, I--lets have some of you lovely cocoa and chocco biccies"  
"I thiought you don't like cocoa and chocco biccies?" Duckula smirked.  
"Well, there's no harm in trying them now-and-then, is there? Anything made from Nanny is guaranteed to be great"  
"Oh Iggyboos, er Mr. Igor, you say the sweetest things. Come, let's have some cocoa and chocco biccies."

As the residents of Castle Duckula feast throughout the night, I have to bid ye farewell. Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
